


Midnight

by kopycat_101



Series: Nathmarc November [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gay Marc Anciel, M/M, Married Couple, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: The writer pads to their shared home office, seeing the light under the door. He knocks gently, before poking his head in.“Nathaniel, it’s past midnight,” the writer says warningly, watching as his husband jolts in his seat. “You need to go to sleep.”“O-Oh, uh…” the other trails off, swiveling around in his desk chair, a look of sheepishness on his face. “I…I’m almost done,” he tries to wheedle.Marc, who’s already known his husband since they were fifteen and been married to him the instant they turned eighteen, gives the redhead a deadpan look. The artist was lying. He wasn’t planning to go to sleep anytime soon.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> For NathMarc November 17: Sleep.
> 
> Short and sweet marcnath being married and in love, that's it, that's the fic--

* * *

Marc gets ready for bed as usual, going through his nightly routine. He frowns when he notices Nathaniel’s pajamas in their usual spot, completely untouched.

There’s only one place his husband can be, really.

The writer pads to their shared home office, seeing the light under the door. He knocks gently, before poking his head in.

“Nathaniel, it’s past midnight,” the writer says warningly, watching as his husband jolts in his seat. “You need to go to sleep.”

“O-Oh, uh…” the other trails off, swiveling around in his desk chair, a look of sheepishness on his face. “I…I’m almost done,” he tries to wheedle.

Marc, who’s already known his husband since they were fifteen and been married to him the instant they turned eighteen, gives the redhead a deadpan look. The artist was lying. He wasn’t planning to go to sleep anytime soon.

“Just try to wrap up soon,” he sighs, shaking his head, fond little smile worming on his lips.

“I will,” the artist says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. The movement was so purely _Nathaniel_ , it was charming.

“I’m going to sleep now,” Marc huffs out, stepping into the room to place a kiss on the other’s lips, rubbing Nathaniel’s shoulders. “Don’t over-work yourself, okay, honey?”

The redhead seems to melt under his words and touch, contrite and lovestruck, grin fond and sweet on his lips.

“Okay. Sorry for worrying you.”

“Even if you didn’t do something to worry me, I’d still worry,” Marc says warmly, with a little laugh, kissing the crown of Nathaniel’s head. “I’m a worrywart, love.”

“I always appreciate you looking after me, my treasure,” Nathaniel says back, soft and earnest, sea-blue eyes meeting his. “You know that, right?”

Marc feels his heart skip a beat. Even married for a decade, his husband can still make him feel flustered and insurmountably loved.

“I know,” he whispers, giggling when Nathaniel hooks his arms around his waist, the artist nuzzling his face into Marc’s stomach. He finds himself threading a hand through the other’s bangs, noting how the redhead’s ponytail was loosened and messy; he probably hasn’t retied it in a few hours. “Just wrap up and come to bed, okay? It’s cold without you.”

“I will,” Nathaniel says into Marc’s stomach, before leaning his head back. “Lemme just cap up my ink and pens…”

The artist gives a little pout, and hesitates, not letting Marc go for a few seconds. Then he sighs, unraveling his arms from Marc’s waist.

“See you in a few minutes,” the writer whispers, leaving a short and sweet kiss on the other’s nose.

“See you,” Nathaniel giggles, quickly picking up Marc’s hand to leave a kiss on the knuckles before he could leave.

Marc leaves the office and heads back to their bedroom, making sure to ready the covers and fluff the pillows, double-checking their alarm clock.

He burrows under the covers, facing towards Nathaniel’s empty spot, and starts to doze.

* * *

Marc feels the bed dip and a new source of body heat next to him.

“Dear…?” he mumbles out, fluttering his eyes open. He sighs when Nathaniel wraps his arms around him, pulling him close and snuggling into his chest.

“You warm now…?” the other whispers.

“Mhm. Perfect,” Marc answers, pressing a smile and a kiss on the other’s forehead, before Nathaniel burrows his face into Marc’s neck like always, slotting himself easily against Marc’s body.

Marc almost falls asleep instantly, Nathaniel’s warm body wrapped around him, the sounds of their shared heartbeats and Nathaniel’s even breathing lulling him.

“Love you,” Nathaniel mumbles sleepily, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Marc’s throat.

“Love you too,” Marc whispers back, heart warm and full, finally allowing himself to close his eyes and sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Marc and Nath as boyfriends is great, but them being husbands and still disgustingly in love is a fave, too.


End file.
